


the wonder (of this feeling)

by viirago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viirago/pseuds/viirago
Summary: If there was a spell to make a moment last an eternity, Neville would've picked here, now, them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	the wonder (of this feeling)

Hermione entered the room (hair up, make-up on, periwinkle robes fluttering behind each step), arm in arm with Viktor Krum (eyebrows thick, mouth unsmiling, cloak dragging behind his heavy footfall).

Neville tried to ignore the envy swirling in his gut, but eventually got roped into the sentiments shared between every other boy there in that moment, the collective _bollocks, was this what we missed out on?_

It was worse too, for him, who actually asked Hermione to be his date, only not early enough. It stung then, and it stung now.

-

Still, the night was young, the music was loud, and an entire world existed outside of Hermione Granger.

Neville danced, and laughed, and felt he could forget the bitter taste of rejection if he tried.

Every once in a while though, she fluttered by, his eyes catching the hem of her robes just on the edge of his peripherals. Then he'd get sucked back into her orbit, listening out for her laughter, watching her every move.

Sometimes he caught others doing the same, Ron watching from the other end of the room with the same kind of distant look on his face. Even Seamus, from somewhere in the corner of the room, who looked as confused as he did captivated.

It was different though, for him. His eyes have always been lead astray by Hermione, even when her hair was down and she was in her Hogwarts robes. He'd been the only one looking then, now he was worried that wouldn't be the case anymore.

-

As the crowd began to thin out, Neville managed to catch Hermione once again.

Her expression was changed however, no longer aglow with excitement and joy like earlier in the night. Instead her mouth was turned down, and her eyes were watering in the corners.

He didn't have to think before he went chasing after her. He ignored Ron, stood to the side, cheeks still red from exertion, mouth open as if he had more angry words to spit out.

She was close by, hidden behind a corner, back to the wall and knees brought up to her chest. Her shoulders shook as she cried, even as she tried desperately to keep the sound contained.

Neville had followed after her, but suddenly found himself at a loss. What could he say? What would she want to hear?

In the end, no words came to mind, so he did the next best thing. He took a breath and sat down beside her.

She stiffened when she felt his presence beside her, but when she raised her head to look at him, she seemed relieved.

"Neville." She murmured. "Did you hear everything?"

"I did." He replied, as gently as he could. "You alright?"

Hermione didn't confirm or deny, she simply sighed and shifted so she could lean her head on his shoulder.

He wondered what she thought, if she knew why he was there, if she knew that he'd been looking at her all this time. He wondered if part of her wished she came here with him instead. He wondered if this moment would change anything, or if things would go back to the way they were once the morning came.

-

When the corridor got entirely too quiet, Hermione finally lifted her head from where it was resting on Neville's shoulder.

"We should head back." She whispered.

He was tempted to say _wait,_ or, _please,_ or even, _if I asked you to dance would you say yes?_

"Right." He said instead.

The walk back to the common room was silent, Neville's tongue on the edge of saying something he might regret, his hands twitching to hold hers. Hermione was a vision still, even with her hair undone, strands of it spilling out of the knot she tied it in. She'd cried most of her make-up off, but her lipstick was still on and still bright pink. Neville tried not to look at her lips too much, but couldn't help stealing secret glances every now and then.

They were inside before long, standing in front of the unlit fireplace, the only two still awake, still around.

If there was a spell to make a moment last an eternity, Neville would've picked here, now, them.

"Goodnight." She spoke.

Suddenly Neville was scared, worried that tomorrow they will see each other at breakfast and it will be exactly the same as it always was.

"Wait." He choked. "Wait... just... for a second."

She must've heard something in his voice, for she paused, and regarded him with a peculiar expression. _Go on,_ her eyes said.

Neville sucked in a breath. "If... if I'd asked first, before Krum, would you have said yes?"

The words are not enough to convey the depth of his emotions, but it is all he can muster up the courage to say.

An "Oh." escaped her mouth unintentionally, her eyes a little wider than they were a moment ago.

"Oh." She said again. " _Oh._ " And then once more.

"Oh?" Neville parroted, wondering what to make of her reaction.

Hermione smiled a little in spite of herself. "Sorry. I meant, well... I meant _yes._ If you'd have asked me to the ball before Krum, I would have said yes."

_Oh._

Having said her piece, she bid him another "Goodnight." before kissing him on the cheek once, then turning to walk up the stairs.

-

At breakfast the next morning, when Neville sat down at the table, Hermione looked up and flashed him a shy smile.

Things were, decidedly, not at all the same as they were before.


End file.
